


Warm Drinks Fix a Cold (Day 20)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Candlenights TAZ [20]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AHH, Have you ever devoted yourself to a crackship like this?, Help me I can't sleep, M/M, bless, davenchurch - Freeform, gay old men, ooc??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Part 20 of Candlenights oneshots: Evening in a cafe-Merle is still sick, but that won't stop Davenport from taking him out before the upcoming holiday-Part of my Candlenights series but can be read by itself (would make a lil more sense if you read day 15)





	Warm Drinks Fix a Cold (Day 20)

20\. Evening in a cafe

 

Merle let out another cough and looked at his wooden arm. The bark was still brown which was a good sign, while on the other hand, Merle was looking rather pale. He’d been sick for almost five days now. Davenport had been by his side for most of it. Knowing if he left then he would keep calling him back until he showed up.

With the instruction of Lucretia, Davenport had worn a mask which covered his mouth for the past two days. He didn’t want to get sick. Merle wanted to kiss him but with the mask (and a firm no) he couldn’t.

“Not even a quick kiss?” Merle groaned running his remaining hand through his beard, making sure that it wouldn’t be too hard to untangle. Davenport glanced over at him as he poured the water in one of the many potted plants which rested against the wall opposite of his bed.

“You’re sick right?” A hesitant nod “Then no. Some other time.” Merle let out a groan and his wooden arm stuck out the middle finger from the pot beside the bed. Davenport hummed in response setting down the jug of water and looking at him.

“You’re a mess.” The gnome sighed picking up the dwarves Candlenights sweater, it was white with pot leaves decorating it. He sighed and grabbed one of his hawaiian shirts then threw them at Merle. “Get dressed.”

“No thanks.” Merle huffed which made Davenport glare at him once again. Merle let out a cough as he struggled to button the hawaiian shirt with only one hand. Davenport let out a grunt and walked over to help him. This was one of the men who saved the universe. He couldn’t even button his shirt.

Merle pulled the Candlenights sweater over his head but had his beard get caught in it. Davenport had to help him once again, putting his eye patch on followed by his glasses, and pulling his beard and grey hair back.

“Where are we going?” Merle asked watching the gnome tie a knot in the sweater where his right arm would have been.

“One of the cities down below.” The ginger said glancing at the wooden arm. He forgot about that. It shouldn’t be too lonely without him right? Or much rather the soul cord that attaches them wouldn’t snap and have Merle face Pan again for a new one.

“Lucretia will be mad that you’re letting me leave my room.” Merle chuckled. It was wasn’t like the gnome to disobey an order from Lucretia. Davenport rolled his eyes and took off his mask.

“I’ve got this.” He muttered holding out a hand for Merle to grab, so he could get out of his bed relatively easy. With a shaky leg and a cough, he stood, leaning most of body weight on the gnome. Merle looked at him with a confused glance and a couple of coughs. He opened the door and they slipped out of the room. There sat Taako, painting his nails and on his stone of farspeech with someone, he guessed Ren by the voice.

“Where you two going?” Taako asked looking at the two short, old men with an eyebrow raised which was followed by a hushed “Hold on a sec” to whoever was on the stone.

“Breaking this old man out. We’re going down below.” Davenport said seeing Taakos face go smug. “We’ll be back. Tell Lucretia that were heading down to some city for medicine.”

“Alright my man. Don’t do the nasty while you’re gone. I’ll watch your arm.” Taako said with a shrug. They nodded and went out of the room and down to the launch bay, hoping nobody would see them. For Davenport would get a pretty intense punishment.

Avi hummed to himself as he swept, music blasting from his headphones. The gnome let go of Merle's hand and tapped on the taller man's back. Avi jumped and pulled the headphones off, the music sounded like it was from way back when jazz was getting popular.

“Where do you need to go?” Avi asked looking at the shorter man, then at Merle who coughed. “Should he be here?”

“Yes. Do not tell Lucretia where we’re going. Send us to Goldcliff.” Davenport said as Merle walked back over to the gnome. Avi noticed his arm was gone, immediate worry went through him. Merle could hardly function with two arms, let alone one.

“You better know what you’re doing.” Avi muttered making his way over to the control panel and taking a drink from his flask. A pod opened and they got in, Merle's sandals losing its grip on the socks he wore. He sat down with another cough and Davenport gave Avi the sign it was time to send them off.

“Goldcliff?” Merle asked with an eyebrow raised. The ginger nodded and reached over to grab his remaining hand, only to plant a small kiss atop of it which made Merle laugh. Davenport rolled his eyes at him.

“I’ll get you taken care of.” He said feeling the pod shake slightly as it descended. A thunk came from the pod as it hit the ground, and let a gust of freezing wind inside. Davenport hopped out of the sphere and held out a hand for Merle so he wouldn't fall.

“You don’t have money for anything fancy.” Merle chuckled with another string of coughs.

“Yes I do. I just use it on myself.” Davenport said as he started walking into the city with Merle trailing behind him. Goldcliff was rather expensive, he heard Kravitz talk about it the other day when he came to see Taako. He said he couldn't eat for a while from something he bought.

Eventually he stopped in front of a store. The sign above read ‘Fantasy Starbucks’ which made Merle become confused. He was aware this is a coffee shop right? That he should maybe see a cleric that knew what they were doing.

“Come on.” Davenport urged opening the door for him. Merle walked inside hesitantly. This was just a coffee shop, nothing more, nothing less. A bored worker stood behind the counter talking on their stone, there was one other person in the shop.

“It may not be any fancy healing potion or a spell. But this is just as good.” Davenport whispered using the step stool which was provided for the shorter races. As much as he hated being this short, he also appreciated it.

“Can I get two hot chocolates?” She nodded and rang them up for their drinks. He reached in his pocket and grabbed the correct change then thanked her before stepping down from the stool.

Merle walked over to a booth so they could sit by each other, and so he could sleep. After a moment Davenport walked over to him, a cup in each hand and a small smile on his face.

“This better be the best non alcoholic thing I’ve drank or I’ll rat.” Merle muttered getting elbowed in the ribs by Davenport. The dwarf raised the drink to his lips and took a sip, despite how hot it was. He set down the drink and waited for it to cool slightly with a few coughs.

“It’s the best when you wait for it to cool.” The ginger scoffed rolling his eyes. He grabbed his own drink and took a sip. “I come here all the time. Where do you think my brakes are? They’re with you or down here.”

“I don’t have to work.” Merle boasted trying to laugh but only coughed. That wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the truth. He had to work but he was sick so he was off the hook for a little while.

“You’re so stupid.” Davenport sighed pulling at the end of his well kept moustache before kissing Merle's cheek. “Guess that’s why I love you.”

“Hey Davenport as sweet as that might be. You forgot to say no homo.” A firm slap.

“Merle we have been dating for over fifty years.” Davenport hissed feeling his face go red. He included the years on the Starblaster. As they didn’t affect them physically, they lived through it regardless.

“Forgot about that.” Merle muttered taking a sip of his drink again. Too nervous to say anything else.

-

 

When they returned to the base Taako had finished painting his nails and was on the phone with Ren still, next to the couch however was Merle's arm, the fingers soaking in a bowl of water. Taakos only excuse was “Taako Time got to him."

**Author's Note:**

> God I love Davenport and Merle


End file.
